


Do you still love this beautiful boy?

by Mid_eighties



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_eighties/pseuds/Mid_eighties





	Do you still love this beautiful boy?

Я проснулся сегодня и увидел это, - взволнованным, но каким-то уставшим голосом произносит Арми, смотря на Тимми на экране своего телефона.  
\- Привет, Арми, - с не менее уставшим видом приветствует его Тимоти.   
\- Тим, нам надо встретиться, я хочу тебя видеть, хочу обнять тебя, - Арми сидит и напряженно сжимает подбородок в ладони, он готов сказать сейчас все, о чем передумал за весь день, не мог же он позвонить парню сразу после того, как увидел это видео, лежа в постели рядом с любящей его женой. - Ты в Лондоне? - мужчина только сейчас замечает, что Тимми находится на улице и его освещают лишь уличные фонари.  
\- Арми, ты не вовремя, понимаешь, - слегка улыбается парень и сильнее натягивает капюшон черной кофты, пряча под ним спутанные, вьющиеся волосы, влажные от моросящего дождя.  
\- Ты что не один? Куда ты идешь? - требовательно произносит Арми, будто не желая вести диалог.  
\- Да, я в Лондоне, но, уверен, тебе это и так известно. Я не буду отвечать на твой вопрос, Арми, не думаю, что это действительно касается тебя, - и откуда такой агрессивный настрой против Арми, Тимоти и сам не понимает.   
\- Ты что смеешься надо мной, Тим, что случилось, ты можешь мне все объяснить? - Арми пытается всмотреться в искажающееся от движений лицо парня.  
\- Ладно, приятель, до связи, хорошего тебе вечера, - бросает Тимми и отключается, прежде чем мужчина успевает хоть что-то сказать.

Арми смотрит на почерневший экран несколько секунд, а затем срывается, почти ничего не соображая, но точно зная, что сейчас должен сделать, и буквально бежит на второй этаж, в гардеробную, чтобы отыскать дорожную сумку, скинуть в нее первые попавшиеся вещи и, воспользовавшись отсутствием Лиз в предстоящие несколько дней, набрать номер аэропорта, заказав билет на ближайший рейс, несмотря на то, что перелет был с одного берега Атлантического океана на другой. Черт, что делает с ним этот парень, и почему Арми так взволновали эти несколько секунд фильма, в котором Тимоти снимался в прошлом году, и съемочный процесс которого закончился достаточно давно, а ведь тогда мужчина и не понимал всей глубины этой истории и то, через что Тимми проходил. Арми садится на кровать, в надежде хотя бы немного перевести дух, успокоиться, но что бы он сейчас не сделал, единственное, что сможет все прояснить - это разговор с Тимоти наедине, лицом к лицу.

Тим бросает трубку не в силах больше сдерживать себя. Он предполагал, что Арми, конечно, увидит вышедший сегодня тизер Beautiful Boy, и, возможно, позвонит, чтобы обсудить это. Да что говорить, парень все еще верил, что Арми испытывает к нему те же сильные чувства, что и несколько месяцев назад, любит его, как любил в Италии, ведь сам Тим так и не перестал любить его, если вообще возможно будет когда-то убить в себе желание быть рядом с этим человеком, ждать встречи с Арми хотя бы раз в несколько месяцев, хотя бы на пару часов, быть с ним, касаться его тела, целовать, как не целовал никто другой и позволять овладевать собой, забывая об осторожности, забывая обо всем, что было до него.   
Тимми с силой сжал глаза, пытаясь не расплакаться прямо на улице и ускоряя шаг, только бы быстрее оказаться в комнате отеля, чтобы, наконец, дать волю своим эмоциям и чувствам, которые разом навалились на парня, стоило Арми лишь позвонить ему. Тимоти не хотел никого сейчас видеть, он хотел стереть из памяти этот звонок, стереть из памяти Арми, но так он стер бы и себя. Как же наивно Тимми надеялся, что отпустил все чувства к этому мужчине, что ему нет больше необходимости думать об Арми, вспоминать их лето и лишь короткие часы вместе после, когда работа над фильмом была закончена. Ему вспомнились также и те чувства, что он испытывал во время съемок Beautiful Boy, ведь Тим, как обычно, пропускал все эмоции через себя, отдаваясь на полную, забывая с кем - с ним или с героем фильма происходит та или иная история. 

Арми перенес чертовски ужасный 18-ти часовой перелет из Нового Орлеана в Лондон в эконом-классе, так как все билеты на ближайший рейс в бизнес-классе были уже распроданы, а следующий перелет должен был состояться вечером следующего дня, чего Арми ждать, конечно, не собирался. И сейчас, выходя из самолета, единственное, о чем мужчина мечтал, был душ с сильным напором горячей воды, еда и мягкая постель.  
Он докуривал уже четвертую сигарету подряд, ожидая машину, которую заказал, чтобы добраться до Тимми, будучи незамеченным везде лезущими фотографами, так как его фото в Лондоне непременно вызвали бы множество подозрений насчет его отношений с бывшим партнером по фильму. День только начинался, и Арми, наблюдая за одним из самых прекрасных рассветов в его жизни, понимал, что этот день будет очень долгим и эмоционально выматывающим.

Тимоти проснулся будто в бреду, слабо вспоминая, что было вчера. Он с трудом добрался до отеля, захлопнул дверь и сразу же упал, не чувствуя силы в ногах. Тим просидел, подпирая дверь, наверное, несколько часов. Слезы текли без остановки, он и не понимал до этого, насколько был разбит, насколько нуждался в Арми. Тим выпил целую бутылку крепкого виски, в надежде, что это поможет заглушить боль, но, не получив ожидаемого результата, он, совершенно пьяный, лег в постель, даже не стараясь принять душ, и включил музыку в наушниках на максимальную громкость, продолжая добивать себя мыслями об Арми. В конце концов, парень, не чувствовавший уже ничего вырубился и очнулся, к счастью, что очнулся, только утром, ведь неизвестно, до чего могла довести очередная его выходка, он не раз уже напивался до потери сознания, доводил себя до такого, и потом был находимым работниками отелей или сестрой почти без дыхания. Вот, что делала с Тимми любовь к Арми Хаммеру. Но это было уже в прошлом. 

Уже в машине Арми опомнился - а что он, собственно, хочет сказать парню? Зачем опять ворвется в его жизнь? И Арми почти готов сказать водителю повернуть обратно, когда машина подъезжает к отелю, в котором поселился Тимоти, приехав из Парижа, и останавливается у самого входа. За несколько часов до прилета Арми выяснил, а точнее выпытал у Полин, в каком отеле находится ее брат и номер его комнаты, ссылаясь на то, что должен обсудить с ним определенные рабочие моменты, и не важно, что когда он звонил была поздняя ночь, а общих рабочих проектов у них сейчас не было даже в планах. Полин, вероятно, не поверила, но все же рассказала, сказав мужчине напоследок: "Арми, только без глупостей, его дела, наконец, начали становиться лучше, я не хочу, чтобы Тиму опять было больно из-за тебя". И, не дав ничего сказать, Полин отключилась. Арми расстроила эта фраза, но это было правдой, он причинил Тимоти боль, оставив его наедине со своими бесконечными мыслями, добивать себя тем, что же послужило причиной их расставанию, почти сразу после того, как промо-тур Call me by your name закончился. Они, конечно, встречались еще несколько раз в перерывах между съемками в новых проектах, но в последний такой раз Арми набрался смелости или, скорее, был предельно полон ненависти к себе, и сказал Тимоти, что им не стоит больше делать что-либо друг с другом. "Давай останемся друзьями, очень хорошими друзьями, на всю жизнь", - вот, что сказал ему тогда Арми, как бы процитировав слова Марции к Элио. Серьезно?! Друзьями? Мужчина и сам не понимал, почему именно сейчас должен был сделать это, но их встречи становились все более редкими, и Арми не хотел, чтобы Тим, как и он сам, жил ожиданием этих встреч, пусть Арми и не нужно было больше ничего, кроме даже этого ожидания.

Когда они приехали, по-прежнему было раннее утро, и Арми надеялся, что Тимми еще никуда не ушел. Мужчина быстро прошел к лифту отеля, мимолетно поприветствовав девушку на ресепшене. Минуя этаж за этажом, он уже горел от желания увидеть Тимоти после столь долгой разлуки, которая, как думал Арми, будет продолжаться еще месяцы, а может даже годы, пока они не вынуждены будут вновь встретиться, работая над сиквелом CMBYN или что там Люка говорил, если он, в конце концов, вообще когда-то будет. Двери лифта открылись, и Арми, убедившись, что в коридоре никого нет, постучал в дверь номера Тимоти Шаламе. Секунда, две, три, казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем мужчина услышал глухие шаги и звук открываемой двери.  
\- Тим.. - только и смог произнести Арми, когда увидел перед собой своего Тимми, взъерошенного, еще толком не проснувшегося и смотрящего в оцепенении на непрошенного гостя. Мужчина притянул его к себе в долгое, всепоглощающее объятие, совсем забыв о том, что вот таких, обнимающихся, их и могут заснять. Тимоти, кажется, на несколько секунд прильнул к Арми, но вскоре уже пытался сопротивляться, вырваться из сильных рук Хаммера, выствляя руки вперед, отталкивая мужчину.  
\- Арми, нет, что ты творишь! - с усилием прокричал Тимоти куда-то в грудь мужчины.   
\- Тим, мы поговорим, но позже, сейчас я просто хочу тебя, - произнес Арми севшим голосом прямо в ухо Тима. Он помнил зачем приехал сюда, он хотел поговорить о фильме, узнать все, через что проходил тогда Тимми, но сейчас Арми хотел только одного: прижать Шаламе к себе и быть максимально близко. Он толкнул вперед почти закрывшуюся за спиной Тимоти дверь и стал проталкивать его в комнату, все так же крепко держа в объятиях. Мужчина захлопнул дверь ногой, не давая Тимми шанса отступить.   
\- Арми.. пожалуйста... - Тим не смог договорить, он не знал что именно хочет сказать.  
Арми начал горячо целовать Тимми, сначала лишь пробуя на вкус его мягкие моментально покрасневшие губы, оттягивая их, а затем уже пробираясь языком в глубину рта, держа лицо парня в ладонях. Тимоти прикрыл глаза, но не отвечал на поцелуи. Арми, как-будто озверевший, целовал каждый участок лица Тимми, затем перешел к шее, он знал, что это его слабость. Парень издал глухой стон, открывая шею поцелуям Арми, и раскинул руки в стороны, чтобы не позволить себе обхватить тело мужчины в ответ, он все еще не хотел поддаваться. Арми, сильнее прижимая к себе Тима, позволил своим рукам забраться под футболку парня. Наконец, он почувствовал вновь кончиками пальцев уже знакомую теплую кожу, выпирающие из-под нее ребра, худую спину. Он вдыхал запах кудрявых волос парня, слышал его сбившееся тяжелое дыхание.   
\- Тим... - вновь произнес Арми, но теперь он уже просил его, позволить получить большее.  
Тимоти стоял, не двигаясь, как статуя, прекрасная статуя греческого бога, который сводил с ума каждого своей совершенной красотой и чистотой души, но сейчас позволял касаться себя только этому человеку. Арми пришло в голову сказать Тиму, что он любит его, это непременно растопило бы ненависть Тимоти к Арми, но слишком подло было произнести эти слова после всего, что Арми уже наговорил Тимми, после такого долгого расставания.   
\- Зачем ты приехал? - не открывая глаз, прошептал Тимми, хотя и так знал ответ, но ему необходимо было услышать, не ошибался ли он, это позволит ему вновь довериться Арми, ведь он действительно все еще хочет быть с ним.  
\- Ты все знаешь, - Арми прочитал мысли своего любовника. - Прости меня, Тим, прости. Я не понимал, насколько будет тяжело нам обоим, расставшись. Я такой дурак...   
\- Ага, и я тоже, раз опять позволяю тебе делать это со мной. И, прежде чем Арми начал переубеждать его, Тимоти прильнул к губам Арми, подарив один из самых горячих и долгих поцелуев.  
\- Привет, - улыбнувшись, произнес Тим и нежно провел большим пальцем по колючей щеке мужчины, смотря прямо в глаза. - Теперь лучше?  
На лице Арми сразу же появилась виноватая, но наполненная благодарностью улыбка. "Он все помнит" - подумал Арми. Мужчина быстро переводил взгляд от одного глаза Тимми к другому, пытался уловить, о чем думает парень, чувствует ли он то же, что и сам Арми. И он увидел: глаза Тимми светились искренним счастьем, он смеялся, не шевеля ни одним мускулом лица.

Тимоти не мог долго злиться на Арми. Он хотел сейчас взять все от этих коротких минут их неожиданной близости, пока Арми вновь не решит его оставить. Но Тим вспомнил, что было с ним вчера, несмотря на то, что прошло уже много времени с того дня, когда он хотел все бросить, закончить, не существовать больше, потому что оказался не нужным единственному любимому им человеку, он думал, что больше не интересует Арми. Но сейчас, Тимми все же решил дать им еще один шанс, потому что это было все, чего он хотел, все о чем он мог мечтать. "Последний раз" - сказал себе парень и слабо кивнул мужчине.

Арми взял Тимми за подбородок и уже более уверенно поцеловал, закрыв глаза от такого реального ощущения долгожданной близости, его горячего дыхания на своей коже. Он взял футболку парня за края и начал тянуть вверх, Тим повиновался и поднял руки. Отбросив футболку в сторону, Арми притянул к себе парня, впиваясь в белую кожу на груди, покрывая мелкими поцелуями каждый дюйм любимого, желанного тела.  
\- Хей, может ты тоже, - Тимоти указал на рубашку Хаммера и, получив быстрый кивок, стал расстегивать пуговицы. - Пошли, - Тим решил взять инициативу на себя. Он последовал в сторону спальни, не оборачиваясь, но чувствуя пожирающий его с ног до головы взгляд Арми. Зайдя в спальню, Тимми обернулся, и сразу же был повален Арми на кровать. Мужчина навис над худым телом парня, осматривая его, будто не зная, что делать дальше, будто дойти до этого он не рассчитывал. Тимоти обхватил ладонями лицо Арми, приподнялся и поцеловал его сначала в щеку, затем в уголок губ и, наконец, отпустив себя, запустил язык в рот Хаммера. Они целовались, кажется, целую вечность, прежде чем, Тимоти почувствовал горячие, большие руки на животе, ниже, стягивающие за резинку его спортивные свободные штаны. Арми перебрался ниже, проделывая дорожку из поцелуев, с одновременными легкими покусываниями, от неприлично выпирающих ключиц до напряженного от возбуждения живота парня. Тимоти закусил губу, не в силах больше подавить крик, таким нереальным сейчас казалось это все, но в то же время очень сильным, сжигающим изнутри, заставляющим все тело дрожать в ожидании каждого следующего прикосновения любимых рук, губ, языка.   
\- Тимми, ты здесь? - произнес Арми, казалось, откуда-то далеко, оторвавшись от своего приятного занятия.  
\- Угу.. - кивнул парень и хитро улыбнулся ему. - Иди сюда, Арми.   
Мужчина усмехнулся и, оперевшись на руки, перенес вес тела, приблизившись к лицу Тимми.  
\- Ты хочешь поиграть со мной? - кратко поцеловав Тимми, произнес Арми.   
\- Да, Арми, да... - Тимоти уже задыхался от желания, которое сейчас полностью сконцентрировалось внизу живота и не давало ни о чем больше думать.  
\- Ну нет уж, - Арми рывком избавился от ремня на джинсах, а в следующее мгновение почувствовал тонкие пальцы на животе, которые умело расстегивали замок джинс, чтобы затем снять их, попутно захватив и то, что было под ними.  
\- Оох.. - Тим не сдержал возглоса удивления от представшей перед ним картины: неужели Арми действительно так хотел парня? Тимоти прильнул губами к стоявшему, уже покрасневшему от долгого неудовлетворяемого возбуждения, истекающему смазкой члену Арми и осторожно начал двигать языком.  
Арми обхватил голову парня, зарывая пальцы в спутавшиеся кудри.  
\- Вот же черт.. - мужчина закинул назад голову и закрыл глаза, перед которыми сейчас летели тысячи ослепляющих звезд.   
\- Что? Так плохо? - Тимми отодвинулся и поднял взгляд на Хаммера. - Мне перестать это делать?  
\- Нет.. Нет.. Пожалуйста... - просил его мужчина.   
Тимоти улыбнулся и, взяв член Арми в руку, прислонился губами к головке, слегка прикусил, от чего мужчина дернулся вперед, чуть не зарядив Тимми в челюсть.  
\- Хей, полегче там, - произнес парень, продолжая свои манипуляции.  
\- Иди сюда, - Арми притянул Тима за подбородок к себе и поцеловал, не глубоко прокусив губу.  
Тимоти обнял мужчину за большую напряженную и горячую спину и прижался к нему всем телом, чтобы Арми почувствовал, насколько Тимми его хочет, насколько он уже на грани, и помог им обоим достичь пика.  
В этот момент они забыли о существовании мира вокруг, о всех, кого знали и любили прежде, желая чувствовать только друг друга.  
\- Быстро ложись...   
Тимоти без промедлений повиновался и повалился назад. Арми стянул с парня боксеры, также отбросив их в дальнюю часть комнаты. Мужчина возвышался над Тимми, который всем своим видом показывал, что Арми может сделать с ним все, что угодно, и тот не издаст ни звука протеста, кроме того Хаммеру самому не поздоровиться. Арми провел ладонью по груди Тимоти, спускаясь ниже и чувствуя как напрягаются мышцы живота Тимми.  
\- Сейчас я позабочусь о тебе, мой милый Тимми, - хриплым голосом произнес Арми и направил руку к члену парня.   
Тимоти хмыкнул.  
\- Нет, Арми, - остановил его Тим, перехватив руку. - Я хочу тебя, давай, наконец, сделаем это.   
Арми остановился, улыбнувшись, и, смотря в ярко-зеленые глаза Тима, попытался понять возбужденным мозгом, серьезен ли он в своей просьбе.  
\- У тебя ведь осталась смазка с прошлого раза? - спросил Арми, оглядываясь по сторонам, в поисках места, где бы она могла быть. - Ты же прихватил ее с собой?   
\- Нет, Арми, к сожалению, не осталось, загадочно опустив глаза, сообщил ему Тим.  
\- Чтооо? - неподдельно удивился мужчина. - У тебя что кто-то был за время нашего эм... нашего отдыха друг от друга?  
\- А, так вот как ты это назваешь?!  
Арми рывком навис над Тимми и приблизился вплотную к лицу парня, смотря прямо в глаза.  
\- Смазка в последнем ящике, - поджав губы, как бы извиняясь, произнес Тим прямо в губы Арми.  
Он смотрел, как мужчина, тело которого, не менее, чем его собственное, напоминало ожившую греческую статую, каждый мускул которой переливался под утренними солнечными лучами, был озадачен поисками. Тимоти улыбнулся и откинулся назад, продолжая глупо улыбаться во весь рот, глядя в потолок. Он уже и забыл, зачем лежал здесь, ему было достаточно того, что Арми был с ним в одной комнате, в пределах досягаемости, что он все еще любил его и ничего не забыл.  
\- Уже передумал? - вырвал парня из рассуждений голос Арми, оказавшегося прямо над его телом.  
\- А ты как думаешь, - улыбнулся ему Тим, и вместо ответа с силой сжал ягодицу Арми.  
\- Готов? - Арми в последний раз хотел убедиться, что все, что они делают хоть немного правильно.   
\- Всегда, Арми, - опять поджал губы Тимоти. - Покажи, как ты любишь меня.  
Арми чувствовал, как почти остановилось его сердце после этих слов.  
Он потянулся за бутылочкой с прозрачной вязкой жидкостью и выдавил немного на ладонь. Тим, завороженный тем, что делал мужчина с такой точностью, знанием, смотрел на него с восхищением и любовью. Арми развел ноги парня в стороны, разместив их по бокам от своих бедер.   
Когда прохладная смазка на горячих пальцах Хаммера коснулась, наконец, колечка мышц, Тимми закрыл глаза, запрокинув голову назад, и впился пальцами в плечо Арми.  
\- Оохх, Арми, - это было слишком... слишком хорошо. Никто и никогда не доставлял парню такого яркого и чистого удовольствия.  
\- Тебе хорошо? - спросил его мужчина, глубже толкая два пальца в уже поддавшиеся мышцы.  
Тимоти дернулся вперед, сжимая пальцы Арми внутри себя. Он уже и забыл, насколько сильными до невыносимого были чувства, когда мужчина делал это с ним.   
Арми смотрел на прекрасное лицо парня, и сердце мужчины таяло от искренности эмоций на нем. Тим любил его, готов был ради него на все.   
Арми медленно вытащил пальцы, решив, что уже достаточно, и закинул ноги Тимми себе на плечи, чтобы обеспечить максимальную близость тел. Тим положил одну руку под голову и облизнул верхнюю губу, приоткрывая рот и показывая Арми свой подвижный язык.  
\- Вот же.. - Арми не мог поверить, что парень все же решил с ним поиграть. - Ну ладно..   
И он вошел в Тимми, моментально улетев на небеса от этих ощущений. Арми продвинулся до самого основания и чуть не повалился на Тимми, в последнюю секунду оперевшись рукой в матрац. Это было лучше, чем все самое хорошее на планете вместе взятое и приумноженное на миллион. Тим на секунду закрыл глаза, почувствовав боль, он предполагал, что из-за долгого перерыва его тело было уже не таким готовым, поддающимся. Парень открыл глаза и увидел перед собой счастливые синие глаза Арми, покрытый испариной лоб, взъерошеные волосы, и все процессы в организме Тимоти остановились, его сердце остановилось. "Боже, за что мне досталось такое счастье, почему этот мужчина любит меня?" Но Тим был сейчас на грани, так что быстро перестал думать об этом, чувствуя только горячее тело Арми, сорвавшегося уже на быстрый темп.   
Им обоим, вспотевшим и обессилившим, не понадобилось много времени, чтобы прийти к развязке.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я..  
\- Да.. пожалуйста, - произнес Тимми и улыбнулся настолько, насколько сейчас мог это сделать.  
Арми толкнулся в последний раз, максимально войдя в тело Тимми, простонав его имя, и все же повалился на него.  
\- Ты лучший, Тимоти, лучший... - произнес мужчина из последних сил.  
\- Тише, тише, я знаю это, Арми, - не без труда произнес Тим, поглаживая мужчину по спине и голове, целуя Арми в висок. - А теперь может слезешь с меня, а то в следующий раз некого будет назвать лучшим, - просмеялся парень.   
\- Прости, прости, я просто с ума от тебя сошел, - с виноватым, но очень довольным лицом произнес Арми. - Вот так лучше? - мужчина лег рядом с Тимоти, но не собирался отпускать его вновь. Тимми улыбнулся и обнял Арми, впадая в размышления о случившемся. Арми обнял его в ответ и, кажется, начал засыпать. 

Они так давно не были наедине вместе,   
Тимоти уже и не думал, что они вновь когда-нибудь будут настолько близки, как когда были в Италии. Он перестал представлять это каждый чертов день вдали от своего любимого, желаемого всем телом и душой, в отличие от прежних и настоящих отношений парня, человека. Но вот, Арми лежал рядом с ним, все еще содрогающийся от недавнего оргазма, третьего подряд за это утро, теплый от солнечных лучей, проникающих через окно и принадлежащий сейчас только Тимоти. Его тяжелая рука лежала поперек груди Тима, а сам Арми уткнулся в шею парня. Спустя некоторое время, мужчина приподнял голову, чтобы дотянуться до уха Тимми, который закрыл глаза и, казалось, был где-то далеко отсюда.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Тим, - произнес Арми, и от искренности этих слов, по его телу побежали мурашки. Он задержался еще на секунду, вдыхая запах покрытой испариной от слишком близкого соприкосновения двух тел кожи. Это был запах Тимоти, перемешавшийся с запахом Арми.  
Он поднял взгляд на Тимми и увидел, что тот улыбается, смотря на него сквозь упавшие на глаза пряди вьющихся волос, также влажных от пота.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Арми, очень люблю...  
А теперь, может, все-таки поговорим...


End file.
